RIDING LESSONS
by PrincessTin
Summary: A riding lesson doesn't exactly go as planned.one shot from a fanfic challenge on LJ where 'cain seduces dg'.M for smutty fluff.


RIDING LESSONS 

DG came out in her jeans and a tight black halter top . Cain froze. He blushed profusely.

'' What? it's hot out? Deal with it." DG said.Cain cleared his throat. She really didn't know how she tortured him so with her outfits . Feeling things for her he knew he shouldn't feel for the princess. " Mr. Cain are you okay? You look flushed. If your not feeling well we can hold off on the lessons."

" I'm fine , Princess. Now up on the horse." As he helped her up he came to face her butt. Looking mighty fine in her jeans. Cain gulped. ' I'm in hell and it's beautiful.'

DG looked back to see Cain staring at her ass. She chuckled. " Enjoying the view."

Cain closed his eyes tightly. ' She caught me staring. Shit she's never gonna let me live that down.' he thought. " There was a bug on you. I didn't want to smack you so I...kept an eye on it."

" Always the protector , guarding me from bugs who like my ass." DG smiled. ' You are so lying.' she thought. " I do hope that it's still not there."

" It flew away."

" Your even more red in the face ,are you sure you feel okay." DG said as she finally mounted the horse.

" I'm fine. You just worry about your horse." DG petted the tanned horse.

Cain watched her bond with the horse. "Gods, your beautiful."

" What?"

" Ummm... I was talking to the horse. " Cain petted the horse. ' Actually talking about you ,DG . Shit I'm like a teenager around you. How do I tell her that though? What could she want from ,basically hired help.'

" She is beautiful."

" Very much so."

" Do you want me to leave you and the horse alone?"

" Funny, kiddo." When he said kiddo he noticed how she winced at that word.' She couldn't possibly...' he began to think. " You don't like me calling you kiddo. How have I not noticed that before?"

" I'm not a kid, Mr. Cain. The fact that you only see me as one hurts. That's all I'm gonna say on that subject."

'' Trust me DG I no longer see you as a kid. Move a little I'm gonna ride with you."

" Do you think I can't ride a horse on my own?"

" I know you can but I wanted...I wanted to be near you."

DG's eyes lit up and she quickly made room for him. He got on and put his arms around her waist. He could have sworn she gave a pleasured moan. They rode for an hour. He had used this hour to figure out his feelings for her. He lusted for her but above all was a dear friend. He respected her too much just to use her to fufill his sexual desires.He watched as her hair blew in the wind and her smile. It dawned on him she never gave that smile to anyone else but him. He also realized besides the fatherly affection he gave his son ,he was only truly comfortable showing his emotions to her.

" Shit, I'm in love with you." he said out loud.

" Cain, did you say something?"

" Stop the horse.NOW!" She did what she was told. He lept off the horse and ran to the nearest tree . He tried to catch his breath. DG got off the horse and ran to his side. " Mr. Cain, what's wrong?"

" Don't call me Mr. Cain. I have a first name. I want you to start using it."

" Okay. W-w-wyatt."

He pushed her against the tree and kissed her hard. " Say it again. Get used to it. Feel it." He moved his hands down into the front her pants. She gasped then gave a huge smile. He grinned.

" W-wyatt."

He unbuckled her jeans and led them down her knees. Revealing a black thong. He growled and pulled out his razor and cut her panties. " No underwear unless absolutely necessary. I want us to be able to have each other whenever we want to."

" Yes Sir!" she said while striking a military pose.

" This isn't just gonna be about sex. I ... I do love you."

" I know ,Wyatt."

He moved a hand down to her vagina and slowly worked two fingers into her . She moaned and held on to the tree for support. He put a third finger in there and worked them in and out of her fast and hard. His mouth and other hand explored her stomach then , as his free hand pulled up her halter top, he licked and nibbled at her nipples.

" Oh fuck!" she screamed and bit her lip. Her knees weakening.He felt her tightening around his fingers. He pounded his fingers into her harder as she orgasmed, her juices streamed down his fingers. He removed his hand and began to unbuckle his pants. DG looked at his very erect penis. 'Now I know why he finger fucked me. He had to prepare me for that huge motherfucker!' she thought.

" Lay down."

She did and she spread apart her legs. He entered her pounding into her even harder than his fingers had, which she didn't even think was possible. She ripped his shirt. He growled. She laughed. " Fuck gentle this is way better! Promise me you'll never be gentle! I like this side of you."

" I can tell." He licked a very erect nipple. " I'd apologize for being too rough but I haven't had sex in 10 annuals and your a fucking goddess. Nice to know you won't hold this against me. No regrets."

" No regrets. Now make me cum again."

He laughed and thrusted. He released inside her first but stayed in her until she orgasmed. Ever the gentleman. They laid there sweating and panting, wrapped up in each others arms.

" Wyatt."

" Yes, goddess."

" Goddess, now there's a nickname I like." she smiled and kissed his chest. " I love you, Wyatt."

" I love you,my goddess."

" Now I understanding the phrase : save a horse , ride a tin man."

He laughed and then kissed her. " Then you better save that horse and start riding this tin man."

She got on top of him. " Yes Sir. For the horse's sake."


End file.
